fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Jaden Levine
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. The Levine's were a family of the nobility, one of the biggest in the Lost Cities. For years, anyone from the Levine family was for sure in a high-up position, with a huge ego to boot. The Levine's were always very careful with their marriages. They always tried to pair up the most powerful abilities with another powerful one, in hopes that the children would inherit them. This went on for a few generations, and the family grew more and more powerful. Jaden was born to a Mesmer and a Charger, as their first-born. Almost immediately, the family's elders took an interest in her. Most of the family manifested at 13, but Jayden manifested at 11, as a Beguiler, ''no less. Practically everyone started to try to control her, including her parents. They wanted Jaden to be a Councilor, and apparently the best way to do that was to groom her at an early age. Jaden ''hated ''this, and rebelled anytime she could. The practical jokes she pulled didn't help, whether it was replacing her mother's shampoo with bleach or filling her grandma's bed with ants, Jaden was the opposite of a perfect child. When Jaden went to Foxfire, she hated it. The teachers treated her as if she was some princess, and in return, she did ''exactly what a princess would never do. When Jaden was 13, the panic attacks started. At first, her family kept them secret, worried about the shame they'd get for having a child with attacks like those. After they got progressively worse, they enlisted the help of a physician that was an old family friend. She gave Jaden elixers to help, and they went away. If she gets too overloaded by emotion though, a panic attack sometimes takes hold. Her family was happy about this, and she resumed her daily training and schooling, hating every second of it. Jaden's currently 16, and is trying to get over her stuffy family. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. She hated being told what to do, and prides herself very highly. But because she was raised by a high-up family, she's very sheltered. Her comfort zone is pretty big, but once she passes it, she can start having panic attacks. She's very clever, and loves adventure, although she's never really been on one. Her emotions can get quite strong, which is unfortunate for any empaths near her. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Jaden has shoulder-length blond hair and sea blue eyes. Her model is Elle Fanning 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Good at improvising and being cool under pressure, until her panic attack hit. She also plays bramble on an all-girls team. Bad at music, writing, and being dimplomatic Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved